leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talon/Trivia
General * * Talon is voiced by . ** is also voiced by the same voice actor. * His official name Talon originates from Latin talus " "; which possibly later underwent to " > > ". ** Talon's production name was IronStylus on champion names while his title went from 'the Blade Rogue' to 'the Shadow's Blade' and finally 'the Blade's Shadow'. ** His title might be referencing his loyalty to General Du Couteau (the General being the 'Blade' - couteau is French for 'knife' - and Talon being the 'Shadow'). * Talon's dance references Billie Jean by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * references . * bleed icon is shaped into Talon's arm blade. * Some scrapped spells tested on Talon include:Ziegler on Scrapped Talon SpellZiegler on Scrapped Talon Spell 2Ziegler on Scrapped Talon Spell 3 ** A spell where Talon throws out knives to create a slow field, but if he left its proximity it would break the field. ** A spell where Talon could throw out a knife that could be reactivated and allow him to blink to its location. ** was originally tested as a basic spell. * Talon’s code name in development was Blademan.Ziegler on Talon’s Name * Talon was named after his bird like appearance and his large hand blade. His spells carry a metaphor by utilizing the concept of his cloak blades as a string of “feathers”.Ziegler on Bird Talon Quotes ; * Talon shares quotes with: ** |Trundle}} Skins ; * The scene depicted has him about to murder Helmet Bro with . * He was inspired by and from . * His cloak references the by . ; * This is him from when living in the Noxus slums and before being taken in by General Du Couteau. * In the Chinese server he is called 'Street'. ; * He is a member of the Noxian counterpart to the Demacian Commandos. * In the Chinese server he is called 'Nemesis'. ; * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2012 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** ** * He might be referencing . * His cloak references the by . ; * He was released in celebration of Samsung Galaxy White winning the Season Four World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents PawN. ** His jacket references Samsung Galaxy Blue's Dade's being given to PawN. ; * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. ; * He was released along with: ** * was his mentor when he was training. * The struggle between him and her references the ; though the dragon, in this instance, emerges defeated yet alive. ** His title of the references (敖欽); though he shares his color scheme with (敖欽) of the . Relations * Talon was bested by and consequently served under General Du Couteau, moving into his household and becoming and 'adopted little brother'. ** His investigation on the General's whereabouts may be under surveillance by and . * The nature of Talon and rivalry is unknown. Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Lunar Revel